hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 18 (Working it out)
Working it out is the eighteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *KATHLEEN runs her animal daycare and Jup Jup swaps the numbers of babies' cots. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 10 (Working together). *CHARLI feeds baby Tim and baby Nathan. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 10 (Working together). *TIM builds a musical dog house for Jock. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 16 (Inventions). *CHARLI invents a new dance for a dog. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 16 (Inventions). *NATHAN sings about shapes. Originally from Hi-5 (Series 3). *NATHAN builds a teepee but he can't do it on his own, so he ask Tim for help. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 12 (Asking for help). *Kellie teaches CHARLI to whistling. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 31 (Babies). *KELLIE and the Hi-5 band celebrate Chats' birthday. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 23 (Around the world and celebrations). *CHARLI carries a piece of cake for Kathleen. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 13 (In a different way). *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about two cows (Kathleen and Kellie) that just chew and moo all day long, until another cow (Nathan) tells them about a new cow (Charli) with new moves and groove. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 26 (Body). Gallery Kathleen_S6_E18.png Charli_S6_E18_1.png Tim_S6_E18.png Charli_S6_E18_2.png Nathan Shapes Around.png Nathan_S6_E18.png Charli_S6_E18_3.png Kellie_S6_E18.png Charli_S6_E18_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E18.png Trivia *A teepee is a cone-shaped tent, traditionally made of animal skins upon wooden poles. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tipi *The intro for third Charli's segment has got a wrong audio. *During Kellie's segment, Kathleen wore the same tutu and Charli's tutu from Robot Number 1. *The windmill shown in Sharing Stories is later shown in I'm Feeling Fine. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns One, two, three babies sleeping peacefully Safe and warm, curled up tight Rest till you feel fresh and bright. One baby sleeping very peacefully Safe and warm, curled up tight Rest till you feel fresh and bright. ;Body move #01 Feeding babies' lots of fun Come on, baby, yum, yum, yum Open out wide, here it comes Something good for your tum, tum, tum. Feeding babies' lots of fun Come on, baby, yum, yum, yum Open out wide, here it comes Something good for your tum, tum, tum. Feeding Charli's lots of fun Come on, Charli, yum, yum, yum Open out wide, here it comes Something good for your tum, tum, tum. ;Making music I have just invented my best invention yet, it's a music making kennel for my dog And I know Jock will like it 'cause he's just like me He's a licking wagging music making dog, you see And what a great idea, it's a music making kennel for my dog. I have just invented my best invention yet, it's a music making kennel for my dog And I know Jock will like it 'cause he's just like me He's a licking wagging music making dog, you see And what a great idea, it's a music making kennel for my dog. ;Body move #02 Doggy dance, get down and do it, young or old, there's nothing to it Dig, dig, dig, dig for a bone, ... Wag your tail, beg for a treat, scratch your ear and take a sit Plenty of dogs who wanna do it, groovy doggy dance with you. Doggy dance, get down and do it, young or old, there's nothing to it Dig, dig, dig, dig for a bone, ... Wag your tail, beg for a treat, scratch your ear and take a sit Plenty of dogs who wanna do it, groovy doggy dance with you Plenty of dogs who wanna do it, groovy doggy dance with you. ;Filler song Tall shapes, thin shapes, short or round Twisting and turning or flat like the ground Everything has a shape, look and see Even on hands and feet, the whole of me Star shapes that twinkle, hearts for love Diamonds that glitter, the round moon above Pyramids to climb and shells that swirl Rectangles to walk through, spirals that twirl Tall shapes, thin shapes, short or round Twisting and turning or flat like the ground Everything has a shape, look and see Even on hands and feet, the whole of me Uhh, shapes on everywhere, just look and see. ;Shapes in space We laugh together, joke together, give a helping hand Friends together, always they're the best to have around We're a great team, friends from the heart We'll always be mates, that's where friendship starts We're friends, buddies, mates, who could ask for more? Through thick and thin we'll stick together, that's what friends are for. We laugh together, joke together, give a helping hand Friends together, always they're the best to have around We're a great team, friends from the heart We'll always be mates, that's where friendship starts We're friends, buddies, mates, who could ask for more? Through thick and thin we'll stick together, that's what friends are for. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Word play Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday With love from me to you, may your wishes all come true, hey! Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday We'll shout hip, hip, horray for your very special day, hey! Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you. Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday With love from me to you, may your wishes all come true, hey! Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday We'll shout hip, hip, horray for your very special day, hey! Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you. ;Body move #04 I'm gonna bring, bring, bring I'm gonna sing, sing, sing Bring you the plate Give you cake that was baked It's a cake for you and it's very yummy too A waitress with some yummy cake just for you. ;Sharing stories All day long we chew and moo, as well as cows are supposed to do We chew and moo to the same old move, if we don't act now, we'll lose our groove. Let's get down and chew and moo, it's what these cows are supposed to do Chew and moo to a different move, don't stop now it's time to groove Don't stop now it's time to groove, don't stop now it's time to groove. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about heartbeat Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about kindergarten, daycares & preschool Category:Ep about babies Category:Ep about looking after & caring Category:Ep about pandas Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about giraffes Category:Ep about feeding Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about kennels Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about Jock the dog Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Nathan's shape song Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about teepees Category:Ep about learning & lessons Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about whistles & whistling Category:Ep about piñatas Category:Ep about birthdays Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about fairies Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about cakes Category:Ep about balancing Category:Ep about taking & carrying Category:Ep about cows Category:Ep about calves Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about changing